


【有尔】关于吃醋

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】关于吃醋

「呜哇哇哇我们森尼身材真的好棒啊！！！」

「沙子的位置kkkkkkk」

「森尼这样穿衣服…我会把持不住的qaq」

正窝在沙发上看着放送的金有谦一边盯着他哥的火辣身材，一边瞄着留言生气的把嘴里的薯片咬的咔嚓咔嚓响。

阿一西！

虽然他哥身材真的很好啦，换上连体泳衣之后完全可以用凹凸有致来形容。饱满的胸肌挺翘的臀部，腰又是很容易就能被圈住的精瘦，以至于成年两年次正血气方刚的金姓青年那天一个没忍住就把他哥压在襄阳的酒店翻来覆去的做了好几次。

可是！这也只能被他一个人看呀！！！

然而王嘉尔是不会懂爱人这点小小的私心和占有欲的，世巡脱完后台脱，后台脱完团综脱…

金小谦同学越想越委屈。

然后这份逐渐堆积起来的委屈就在看到那只捏他屁股的坏手的主人时候轰然爆发了。

录制过程被蒙着眼睛什么都看不到，被大力的掐了一下还以为是他那个平时就爱上天的亲故或者是腹黑的猪妮儿哥，万万没想到是他最爱的王杰森！！！

啊！！！哥太过分啦！！！！！！！

金有谦刚想跳起来去找他哥理论，却被卫生间一室的水声给挡了回来。委屈巴巴又气愤的大型犬忽然想起了那件勾勒线条的紧身泳衣，一转身钻进卧室里开始翻箱倒柜的寻找，试图把这样讨厌的东西扔得远远的。

最好是让他哥一辈子都不要再穿这样的衣服啦。

想了想又在心里补了一句，嗯，至少在外人面前不能穿。

于是王嘉尔洗完澡回房就看到他的小爱人半跪在地上，一头拱进衣柜里正翻找着什么的身影。直到他擦拭完刚洗完还湿漉漉的头发，金有谦还保持着那个姿势，嘴里还小声的念叨着什么。

「谦呐…在找什么…袜子吗？」

王嘉尔索性走过去挂在对方宽厚的肩背上，把头埋进对方颈脖处嗅着小孩身上淡淡的奶香气息。

明明用的是一样的洗发水一样的沐浴露，可他总觉得金有谦身上有一股别人都没有的甜甜奶香，是让他感到心安的熟悉的味道。

金有谦不常到他这里住，大多时间还是待在宿舍里，除了因为合租还有boytoy哥，更多的是担心会打扰到他少得可怜的休息时间。只是偶尔会在宿舍没人的时候打个电话奶声奶气的问上一句，哥，今天boytoy哥在吗，我能过去你那边住吗。

所以他留在这边的换洗衣服和日常用品也不多，王嘉尔便以为小孩又是有什么东西要用却找不到了。

「不是…我在找哥之前在襄阳穿的那件泳衣…」

转身把刚洗完澡、浑身香香软软的哥哥圈进怀里，托着那两瓣小翘臀把人抱到床上。看着眼前人搂着自己脖子，亮晶晶的puppy眼里闪着令人沉溺的耀眼星河，圆润的小屁股还因为跨坐在腿上的姿势紧贴着自己的下身，金有谦自然是半点气都生不起来了。

「泳衣？不是那天晚上被你扯坏然后就丢掉了吗？」

嗯？好像是有这么回事。

回想起那天晚上王嘉尔被他抵在浴室的洗手台边缘，因为过长时间的热吻而涨红了脸，整个人都陷入情欲的娇媚模样，早就被撩拨得把持不住的金有谦直接粗暴的扯开了爱人身上唯一的那层布料，一个挺身将自己埋进对方身体。

彻底沦陷在情事中的小狼狗全身心的扑在诱人的哥哥身上，又怎么会记得那件被他丢在一旁的可怜泳衣呢？

「哥…」

「唔…怎么啦？」

两人调转了一下位置，他被金有谦压在身下。细碎温柔的轻吻落在额头、鼻尖、脸颊，最后覆上那两片红唇。

王嘉尔只觉得自家小爱人似乎连嘴唇都带着牛奶香甜的气味，被吻得迷迷糊糊间不自觉的伸出舌尖一下一下轻轻的舔舐着，却不知道这样的动作分明就是不加掩饰的主动勾引。

吻忽然的加深，舌尖缠绕在一起搅动着津液，发出暧昧的啧啧水声。

被软乎的小奶狗放开时王嘉尔已经有些喘不过气来，小口小口呼吸着的时候听见耳边传来小孩闷闷的声音——

「哥以后不要在别人面前这样穿了好不好…我会吃醋的…」

想起进浴室前听到小孩兴高采烈的喊着可以看放送啦，王嘉尔很快明白金有谦到底在闷闷不乐些什么。

连吃醋都那样直接明了说出来的纯洁结晶体让王嘉尔觉得可爱到不行，只想给人呼噜呼噜顺毛，却在看到对方奶白皮肤上泛起微粉的时候忽然起了挑逗的心思。

屈起膝盖来，隔着金有谦宽松的短裤缓缓挑弄着那团还在沉睡着的欲望，王嘉尔又主动勾着对方纤长的颈脖吻了上去。

分开时候他听见耳畔愈发浓重的喘息，下身的硬物也已经直挺挺的抵在他两腿之间，王嘉尔牵起对方的手往宽大的衬衣里探去。

「那以后…森尼就只穿给有谦米一个人看好不好？」

微凉的指尖轻柔抚上温热的肌肤，王嘉尔解着自己衬衣纽扣的同时不住发出低微的喘息。身上的小恶魔实在是太过于熟悉他的敏感点，手掌沿着腰线不断摩挲着的时候又俯身含住他的耳垂，王嘉尔被激的发出一声娇喘，下身只穿着贴身底裤的性器顶端排出一小股清液，洇湿了那一小片轻薄的布料。

金有谦用手臂支起身子时就看到这香艳情色的一幕。被压在身下的人上身已经被扒得干干净净，随着剧烈的喘息胸前的粉点也跟着晃动，透过被濡湿的纯白底裤可以看见同样精神着的粉嫩性器。

而那个眼角含春的人神志似乎已不太清明，一只手放在额头上微微遮住了好看的眼，另一只手却已经探入他的短裤中套弄起火热肿胀的巨物。

「Jack…」原本的小奶音因情欲而变得低哑，听起来却是致命的性感。

王嘉尔向来是不在意韩国那些所谓的兄弟辈分关系的，所以在情事中他爱极了金有谦这样唤他的名字。

反身把人扑倒在床上，一并将两人下身的衣物扯下，就着那些粘液简单的探入两指草率的作了扩张，他便握住那硬挺的物什打算要往下坐。

「Jack！等一下…」

纵使因为爱人的主动而感到兴奋，金有谦还是没有彻底失了理智，第一次做爱的时候王嘉尔就因为没有做好扩张受足了苦头。在看到对方略显着急的举动，他赶紧坐直身子扶住王嘉尔的腰，再掰开臀瓣仔细的给人做起扩张来。

等到后穴已经可以容纳四根手指时他再慢慢的把自己送进去，炙热的性器撵平肠壁的每一寸褶皱，将那份空虚一点一点逐渐填满。

紧致滚烫的内壁紧紧贴合在布满青筋的硬物上，金有谦爽得低吼了一声，抓着对方的腰开始上上下下的快速顶弄起来。

虽然已经不是第一次，王嘉尔还是受不住这样激烈的情事，咿咿呀呀的呻吟娇喘不断从喉管冒出，回荡在空寂的房间里。

年轻腰又好的小孩每一次抽插都是用尽了十足十的力气，撞在敏感点上时他抑制不住放浪的发出猫一般的呻吟，腰腹部却与对方贴得更紧，胸前的红缨就直接送到对方嘴边，任金有谦肆意采撷。

身前的性器在没有得到任何抚慰的情况下就已经高潮了好几次，射在对方小腹上的白浊沿着肌肉的纹理流下来，跟结合处那些被性器抽插带出的液体混在一起，滴在深紫色的床单上，显现出无尽的淫靡。

王嘉尔早已被操弄得软了身子，埋首在对方怀抱中呜咽着求饶，可是眼前这个小坏蛋却是一点也没有放过他的意思，撞击的频率甚至更高了些。

覆在他臀部的手还坏心的揉捏着，王嘉尔感觉自己娇嫩的小屁股都已经红肿了起来。

「谁让哥在团综里也这么欺负我…」

「唔…我…啊！」

果然不能随便欺负腹黑又性欲旺盛的天蝎座啊，王puppy正这么委屈巴巴的想着，整个人却忽然被翻转了一百八十度跪趴在床上。后穴里的性器撵着敏感点转了一圈，王嘉尔直接就这样生生的被操射了。

精液射在床单上的时候眼泪也跟着流了下来，金有谦看到对方眼眶红红的模样，登时心疼了起来，便在那遍布着各种前几日留下的、还未完全消退的青紫性痕的后背上落下一个又一个浅吻。

王嘉尔眼角还挂着泪，抽噎着偏过头来想要讨一个吻，金有谦就温柔的把双唇覆上，安抚着怀里受了惊吓的小puppy。

「最喜欢有谦米…只给有谦米…一个人…看…」

做到最后的时候王嘉尔意识已经有些模糊，倒却还记得金有谦是在吃醋生气。他拉过环在腰间的手与对方十指紧扣，承受着高速律动的同时无意识的呓语着。

动人的情话更能催化情欲到达顶峰，金有谦抓着对方的腰侧猛烈的抽插了十几下，也把滚烫的浓精尽数灌进爱人的蜜穴深处。

王嘉尔累得直接昏睡了过去，却还是紧紧握着他的手，脸上委屈的神色好像是在担心着他是不是还在生气。

把人清理干净抱回床上的时候，王嘉尔又迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，辨认出眼前人是谁之后就把整个身子缩进金有谦温暖的怀抱里，嘴里还一遍一遍的念着他的名字。

「谦米…谦米…最爱有谦米了….」

金有谦也搂紧了对方，轻轻将吻落在对方头顶发心。

「我也…最喜欢杰森哥了…」

「Jack，我爱你。」

 

-Fin-


End file.
